Fanta Zizing
by Aya the ichigo master
Summary: This is a Kh parody with a Charlie's Angles twist . Some main characters will be replaced by oc. Riku has sent his Angels to find this Keyblade and seal keyholes. Will the Angels complete their mission or will they FAIL! Don't own KH but owns
1. FantaZizing: Prolouge

Fanta-Zizing 

_Prologue_

__

**This is my first fanfic. I hope you like it. Review if you can okay… **

Alex: Dear somebody who will save our lives,

Well, it all began like this…

Me and my fellow angels, Sia and Lia came to work like any ordinary day. We came in and sat down on the couch to listen to the speaker box.

Riku: Good mourning Angels

Sia Lia Alex: Good mourning Riku!

Riku: It seems that I have a mission for you.

Lia: A mission?

Sia: Yay!!!!

Alex: Finally, I was getting kind of bored of this job…

Riku: Yes, you're right Alex. This mission might be a big challenge.

Sia: oh, don't worry Riku! We can overcome anything if we stick together!

Lia: So, what's the mission?

Riku: Your mission is to find this Keyblade.

Sia: A Keyblade? Sounds cool can you whack stuff with it?

Riku: No, Sia. This Keyblade is said to bring peace to troubled worlds or something like that.

Alex: Whoa, who's your new client this time Riku?

Riku:  Says he's a king. A nut case if you ask me. He said something about the End of all worlds or something…

Sia: Well let's do it! Come on, if we don't we'll just be bored here. Don't you guys want to go on an adventure?

Lia: Yeah, you're right.

Alex: Sure. Oh, Riku, how much will you pay us??? I must know! I need money to buy some new manga books.

Riku: You'll be very wealthy… after you complete your mission. You know how I love to have happy clients. (RIKU SMOKES! TEE-HEE!)

Alex: Whatever, as long as I get the money.

Riku: So it's settled then. I expect you to start this mission by tomorrow.

Alex: That was the last time we would ever here our God's (Riku + Angels=GOD!) voice. So then we tried to figure out how to find this Keyblade. We knew it would be out of this world, so we decided to ---

*Sia's head pops up*

Sia: HELP!!! HELP!!!

Alex: Will you shut up! I'm trying to tell the story here!

Sia: Oh… sorry

*Sia's head pops away*

Alex: Where was I? Oh yes, to find this Keyblade, we decided to build a sail boat to venture out into the sea. Yes it was a bad idea at first, but it was the only way. Then we sailed our way to the unknown. We were on a very long voyage, well at least one day until we watched a beautiful meteor shower. It was really beautiful. Then the next day came. That day was our doomsday because…

*Shows big giant storm/whirlpool with us in it!*

Alex: It was devastating! I couldn't see a thing! Probably because I passed out right when I went over board. When I woke up, I was mysteriously alive, on a deserted island! Far off to the distance I could see my fellow Angel, Sia.  So I tagged along with her, but we still haven't found Lia yet. I wonder if she's okay?

End of Entry-

Alex: Whew that should be enough for the rescue message! Hey Sia, did you pile those rocks yet?

Sia: Yeah. It says "HELP!!!"

Alex: Good. That should catch someone's eyes. So what should we do? It's almost dark.

Sia: I'm scared for Lia. We haven't seen her at all on this island. I think we should go find her or at least explore a little.

Alex: We can't Sia! What if we go "explore" and then someone comes and sees our message? When they see the message "WE" won't be there! Huh? What's that?

Sia: What are you talking about?

*Sia turns around and sees a SHADOWY figure*

Sia: Whoa!

Alex: Let's follow it!

Sia: Hey whatever happened to the "HELP" crap?!

*Alex runs after the figure without Sia*

Sia: Wa, wa, WAIT!!!

*Sia runs after Alex ignoring the fact that a helicopter just came by*

Alex: (I'm gonna catch you, and after that you're gonna tell me how to get off this island!) HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!

*Alex starts to run faster heading to the tropical forest*

Alex: Huh?

Sia: Why you stopped?!

Alex: Duh! That shadow went into that cave between those two trees. Should we go in?

???: HELP!!!

Sia: & Alex: What?!

Sia: We should go in.

Alex: Yeah. Go in on 5, 4, 3- CHARGE!

*They both run inside*

Sia: OMG! (Oh my god!)

Alex: It's Lia!

*Sees Lia tied up*

Lia: Uh YEAH! What took you so long?!

Sia: Well sorry!

Alex: Settle down, settle down.

*Alex unties Lia*

Alex: Who did this to you?

Lia: I don't know. It was too dark to see, but it was a guy.

Alex: A guy? Where did he go?

Lia: Oh, him? He went through this cave awhile ago. He went strait through.

*Alex sprints through the cave*

Alex: Hey! I see a light!

*Alex runs out of the cave and sees a beautiful tropical land. She sees a sign*

Alex: Destiny Islands?

*Alex sees the shadowy figure*

Alex: Who are you???

End of Chap. 1

**************************************************

So how'd you like it??? The story will parody more later on… Oh in the next chap there will be a little bit of perverted ness…

Now how about some summary profiles for extra fun! XD

Sia: the cheerful leader of Riku's Angels! She is klutzy and ditzy. She always gets picked on in the group, but she will love her angels no matter what! She might worry a lot about her best friends too.

Alex: Alex is the brains of the group, and is also the youngest. She can be very shy at times, but then she can be very stubborn, in-rage, and also brave at times. She has trouble having love relationships. It's like she's jinx! Her last love, Sephy, died recently from trying to save the world…

Lia: Lia is the last member of Riku's Angels. She is loyal and always stands up for her friends. She would never betray them. She has full potential and she doesn't let any one step all over her. She is actually really nice do. She's also Sora's girlfriend!

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!! XD

**************************************************


	2. FantaZizing: Ryudo

**Hello again! I get to show off my other oc in chp.2! Coolies!!!**

**Oh, and Lia gets to show off her cool guns, but only for a second…**

**Well I hope you like. Oh this is for Jackie:**

**"I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters, but I do own Sia, Lia, Alex, and um the other peeps."**

********************************************************

**Fanta-Zizing 2**

**_Ryudo_******

**Sia: Hey! You could have waited!__**

***Alex turns to Sia***

**Alex: Huh?**

***Alex turns back and doesn't see the guy***

**Alex: Wa where did that he go???**

**Lia: Wow! This place is pretty! Oh look! There's a house over there. Should we go?**

**Sia: Of course not! Don't you guys want to sleep in the old outdoors? **

***Sia then spots a giant spider walk by***

**Sia: EEEEEK!!!!**

**Alex: Second thought, I think we should sleep in there.**

***Sia Lia Alex walk to the house***

**Sia: Hello? Is anyone there??? Hello???**

**Lia & Alex: Just bash the door open!**

***Lia & Alex Kicks the door open***

**Sia Lia Alex: EHHH???!!!**

*** Sees a very dark and dusty house***

**Lia: It seems like… no ones here.**

**Sia: Well at least we have somewhere to sleep, right.**

**Lia: What are you CRAZY! It's freakin dirty in here!**

** This place probably contains diseases or something—ACHOO!**

**Sia: But—ACHOO!**

**Sia & Lia: ACHOO! ACHOO! ACHOO!**

***Alex stubbles away from the group into a hallway and into a room***

**Alex: Gasp (OMG!)**

***Alex sees a guy sleeping A the bed***

**Alex: Sia! Sia!**

***Alex runs yelling to Sia***

**Alex: There's a there's a, a!**

**Sia: What?**

**Alex: There is a guy sleeping here!**

***The group runs to the room***

**Lia: He looks dead to me.**

**Sia: Yeah…**

***Sia walks to the bed above the guy***

**Sia: Too bad he's breathing…**

***Sia turns head to the group***

**Alex: Si, Si, SIA!!!!!**

***Points to the bed***

**Sia: What?**

**Sia: EEEEEEEEKKKKKKK!!!!**

***Sees the guy's hand almost touching Sia's boob!***

**Sia: PERVERT!!!!!!!!**

***Sia Slaps the guy***

**???: OWWWW****!!! That HURTS!**

***Lia pulls out her gun***

**Lia: Don't move or I'll shoot!**

**???: You**** wouldn't shoot, would you?**

***??? Stands up and takes out a rod (supposedly his weapon) and whacks Lia's gun out of her hand***

**???: See****…**

**Lia: Gasp!**

***Both Lia and Sia are hiding behind Alex***

**Alex: Umm…(gulp)GURR! What's your name?! **

**???: Hmp****… the names Ryudo.**

**Alex: Ryudo eh…GET OFF ME!!!**

***Alex throws Sia off her back***

**Ryudo: Why are you in my house?**

**Sia: Why did you touch my BOOB???!!!!**

**Ryudo: I didn't! And plus they were right in front of me when you woke me up!**

**Sia: Yeah right! Like I believe you PERVERT!**

**Ryudo: Whatever. Get out of my house.**

**Alex: We can't. There's nowhere we can go. Plus there are giant spiders crawling out there. So then we found this place. Can we at least stay here for one night? **

***Alex and Ryudo stare at each other***

**Ryudo: …Yeah, sure, whatever. Just because you're so nice and beautiful. Say now what's your name?**

**Alex: It's Alex.**

**Ryudo: Oh, ****Alexandria****'s your name. **

**Alex: Don't call me by my first name!!!**

**Ryudo: I'll call you Alex then. **

***Sia and Lia both have their mouths open in shock***

**Ryudo: I only have three rooms and I'm sleeping in my room so one of you will have to sleep in the bathroom.**

**Sia and Lia: Not ME!**

***Alex scowls at Sia and Lia***

**Ryudo: Oh too bad Alex. I guess you'll have to sleep in the bathtub. Unless you would like to sleep in my room.**

***Sia's and Lia's mouths are open wider than ever!***

**Alex: Well…**

**Ryudo: I guess it's settled then. You'll sleep in my room. You two will both have your own rooms due to the small area. Good Night.**

***Ryudo pushes Lia and Sia out of the room***

**Ryudo: Well now, I guess we can have some peace and quiet. Why don't we learn about each other and tell me why you're here on my island?**

**Alex: Uhh…**

**Sia: What was she thinking? Sleeping with that pervert! It's so not right.**

**Lia: …**

**Sia: And plus Ryudo was right. These rooms are small. Don't even have any leg room.**

**Lia: …**

**Sia: Lia! Aren't you listening to me?! Don't you care?!**

**Lia: JUST GO TO SLEEP!!!**

***Shows two rooms separated by a thin wall***

**Sia: Find then! Don't listen to me! Good night!**

****************************************************How'd you like that?! Next we'll figure what happened during the night…hehehee.**

**Alex: I shall hypnotize you! You will review…you…will…re…view… look at the pretty coin… you will review…hehehe       XD**

**REVIEW!!!!XD**


	3. FantaZizing: Through the Night

**Now this chapter tells what happens in the night hehehe **

************************************************

Fanta-Zizing 

**_Through the Night_**

****

**Sia: You know what I'm gonna do? I'm gonna go spy on them! I can't believe that Alex can't stand him! I can't stand him at all, and I know you can't stand him either! So are you with me? I have to what they're doing?!**

**Lia: He was really fast…**

**Sia: Huh?**

**Lia: When he did move, I was about to pull the trigger but he knocked my gun right out my hands…**

**Sia: So now I guess you're a dog with your tail behind your back…**

**Lia: What! I have no idea what said!**

**Sia: Me neither, but all I know is that we need to know what's happening to our fellow angel!**

**Lia: Whatever, let's go…**

**Sia: Yes!**

***Sia sneaks outside through the window and then falls into a bush***

**Sia: Oww!**

**Lia: You klutz…**

**Alex: So, that's all that has happened to us.**

**Ryudo: Interesting…**

**Alex: …**

**Ryudo: Luckily I spotted you in the water.**

**Alex: What?!**

***Back to Sia & Lia***

** Sia: OMG! I think I heard Alex yell!**

***Already at Ryudo's, and Alex's window outside***

**Lia: Be quiet! They'll here us!**

**Sia: Oh sorry…**

**Alex: So you saved us before we drowned?**

**Ryudo: Yes, I did.**

**Alex: Did you also tie up my friend Lia in that cave?**

**Ryudo: Yes, but I didn't know she was with you.**

**Alex: Wow. I guess we really owe you one.**

**Ryudo: So who's the girl who woke me up from before? She had a very big mouth.**

**Sia: What! Big Mouth!!! Why that little!**

**Lia: SHHHHHHHHH!!!**

**Alex: Oh, her, that's my best friend Sia.**

**Ryudo: Sia huh, why don't I just call Siachi! Hahahaha!**

**Sia: Chi?! Chi?! Did he just call me an IDIOT?!**

**Lia: Would, you, just, SHUTUP!!!**

**Alex: Hahahaha, that's really funny!**

**Alex: Hey why don't I give you a name?**

**Ryudo: What do you mean?**

**Alex: Since you gave a name to my friend, why don't I give you a name? How about, Ryu~chan or maybe Ryu for short?**

**Sia: (How about Ryu the PERV!)**

**Ryudo: Sounds cute. Sure. Anyone is fine.**

**Alex: Okay! Hmm…**

**Ryudo: Is something wrong?**

**Alex: Um no. Hey, why don't you tell me about yourself?**

**Sia: Hehehehe, now I can get some dirt on this perv.**

**Alex: So, why are you the only one on this island?**

**Ryudo: Before, there were many people living in this island.**

**Alex: What happened to them?**

**Ryudo: They all disappeared. Vanished in thin air, on that day 5 years ago.**

**Alex: Wow…you must have been pretty lonely.**

**Ryu: Yes, but until you guys came over. Hey, will you stay a little bit longer on this island?**

**Sia: Not on my dead body!**

**Alex: Well…sure. I don't think my friends mind staying on the island for a couple of more days.**

**Ryudo: Thanks.**

**Sia: (NO!!!!)**

**Alex: Say Ryudo-**

**Ryudo: Yes?**

**Alex: If you've been stuck on this island, why haven't you tried to leave?**

**Ryudo: I have tried to leave many times but failed. All there is out there is water. But I wonder how you guys got here.**

**Alex: Yes that is kinda baffling.**

**Ryudo: I know a story someone told me before.**

**Alex: Oh? What was the story about?**

**Ryudo: The story said something about a "key."**

**Alex: A, a, a "key?"**

**Ryudo: And it also told about these "Shards." It is said that it would allow people on the island to go to different worlds!**

**Alex: Wow!**

**Ryudo: But, it is just a story.**

***Ryudo & Alex both stare at each other* **

**Sia: What are they gonna do? Eat their faces or something?**

**Lia: Can't you see what's happening?! They look so "spellbound." That has to mean that, that-**

**Sia: What?! What?! Spit it out!**

**Lia: They are about, to kiss. It happened a lot with me and Sora. **

***Lia starts to blush***

**Sia: WHAT???!!!**

**Lia: You're so protective. You should let her do what she wants to do.**

**Sia: But she's going to kiss a pervert!!!**

***Sia Stands up to the window to see Alex***

**Sia: (Omg!)**

***Sees Ryudo give Alex a kiss***

**Sia: Eh,eh-eh,eh…**

***Sia faints to the ground***

**Lia: I told you so.**

** *Lia drags Sia back into their rooms***

**Alex: Ohhh…**

***Alex is Blushing Red as a Rose***

**Ryudo: Let's say that was a good-night kiss.**

**Alex: Uh-huh…**

**Ryudo: Well it's late, we should go to sleep.**

**Good-Night, Alex…**

***Lights turn off in their room***

**Alex: Good-night, Ryu …**

***Lia back in her bed***

**Lia: Wow, how romantic (yawn) kind of reminds me of Sora…oh Sora.**

****

*************************************************************

**Don't forget to R&R!**


	4. FantaZizing: Building the Raft

DISCLAIMERS: I turned Ryudo's name into "Ryu" because of Chp. 3…and that I am officially "Lazy to add "do" to his name Okay!

And

I do not own Kh! I don't! I don't! I don't!!!!! But I do have a **script** of KH so I guess I own that…hehehe!

**********************************************************

**Fanta-Zizing**

**_Building the Raft_**

***It is now mourning. Sia wakes up***

**Sia: Yawn! Um Lia. Let's go see if anyone's awake? Hey Lia?**

**Lia: 5 more minutes…**

**Sia: Oh whatever!**

***Sia leaves her room and stumbles into the kitchen***

**Sia: What?! Why are you guys up so early?!**

**Alex: Well I was hungry. So Ryudo, I mean Ryu was nice enough to make some food.**

**Sia: ALEX!!!**

***Lia walks in***

**Lia: What's all the fuss about?**

**Ryu: Don't worry, I'm just making omelets.**

**Alex: Yum, my favorite!**

**Sia: Alex, you shouldn't eat it! You never know if it's poisoned!**

**Alex: Oh don't worry.**

***Alex takes her plate and devours the whole omelet***

**Alex: Man that was good!**

**Ryu: Thanks. Do any of you ladies want any?**

**Sia: Gasp!**

***Alex's stomach growls***

**Alex: Must get to bathroom!**

***Alex sprints to the bathroom***

**Sia: See! I told you! That Perv over there POISONED the food!!!**

**Ryu: I didn't do anything to the food! I swear!**

***Hear the toilet flush***

**Alex: Ahh, that's better…What?**

**Sia: Why'd you go to the bathroom?**

**Alex: Oh, I forgot that I was allergic to dairy products! You know, milk, cheese, oh and "eggs!"**

***Everyone falls down Anime Style***

**Lia: So how will we get off this island? We can't just forget about the mission!**

**Ryu: eh…**

**Lia: Did you say something?**

**Ryu: No, nothing.**

***Alex looks at the worried Ryu***

**Sia: We should leave immediately! I wouldn't want to stay here with this perv.**

**Ryu: Would you cut it out! I am not a perv! Just call me Ryu!**

**Sia: Whatever… So how will we leave?**

**Lia: I was thinking about another boat or maybe a raft to make it easier? What do you say?**

**Sia: Great idea, even do we won't know where we'll be going! But I guess that's half of the fun right? Alex? What's with the long face?**

**Alex: I've been also thinking too, if were going to leave, then Ryu has to come with us!**

**Sia & Lia: What?!**

**Ryu: What?! Are you sure?**

**Alex: Of course I'm sure! Plus you wouldn't want to stay here would you?**

**Ryu: Well…**

**Lia: Fine then. I guess he can come.**

**Sia: But-but! Fine then! Whatever…**

**Alex: YAY! Thanks you guys! So I guess we should start on that raft?**

**Lia: We will start immediately. First we will need to build the raft. I think that will take one day. Then the next day well get some stuff for survival, like food. Then after that, well be on our way.**

**Ryu: Um why don't you guys get the stuff and I'll build the raft?**

**Alex: Sure!**

**Lia: Okay, I think we'll need rope, cloth, and 3 pieces of logs. I'll take the rope.**

**Sia & Alex: I'll take the—**

**Alex: CLOTH!**

**Sia: What! I wanted that!**

**Alex: Too bad! You're to slow! Have a good time picking up logs! Tee-hee!**

**Sia: GURRRR!**

**Lia: Let's move out!**

*** The group sets out to find the supplies. Lia finds her rope on the house top, Alex finds her cloth in the tree house, and Sia is still finding her stuff***

**Ryu: Hahaha! Having fun picking up logs Sia? It seems that you only have one. I think there's one on top of that center island.**

**Sia: Oh SHUT UP!!! **

**Ryu: Fine then.**

**Sia: Hmp… oh thanks for the tip. **

***Sia goes to the center island to find her second log***

**Alex: Hey, Lia. You look tired. Why don't I take the rope up to Ryu?**

**Lia: Oh, sure…**

**Alex: Okay!**

***Alex takes the rope and cloth to Ryu***

**Lia: Man its hot today.**

**Alex: Here you go, Ryu.**

***Alex gives Ryu the rope and cloth***

**Ryu: Thanks. Now all we need are those logs…**

***Sees Sia struggling with her logs***

**Alex: *giggle***

**Ryu: Hey why don't you stay here? It's too hot anyway.**

**Alex: Oh, sure…**

***Sia and Lia are on the center island spying on Alex***

**Sia: HE MAKES ME SO MAD!!!**

**Lia: Calm down will you? They're just trying to know each other.**

**Sia: But it's so annoying!!!**

**Lia: You're just saying that because you've never fallen in love!**

**Sia: What?! That doesn't mean—**

**Lia: I think it does!**

**Sia: Hm… oh I think I see the last log.**

***Sia leaves the center island and heads to the beach***

**Sia: There it is! **

***Sia runs to the shore and grabs her last log***

**Sia: That should be all. Now I need to take it to that perv. **

***Sia walks to where Ryu and Alex are***

**Alex: *giggle* Oh Sia you got all of your logs! Now Ryu can build the raft.**

**Sia: Yeah I guess…**

**Ryu: Well I guess you guys should relax now while I build the raft.**

***Later at sunset everyone is on the center island talking***

**Ryu: So, your home is out there somewhere, right?  
  
**

**Lia: Yes, but we can never go back if we just stay **

**Alex: But how far could a raft take us?  
  
**

**Lia: Who knows? If we have to, we'll think of something else.  
  
**

**Alex: So, suppose we get to another world, Ryu.****  
What would you do there?  
  
**

**Ryu: Hmm. I haven't really thought about it.  
It's just...  
If there are any other worlds out there, why did I end up on this one? And suppose there are other worlds...  
Then mine is just a little piece of something much greater.  
Or maybe I'm wrong. I don't know.  
  
**

**Alex: Exactly!**

**Ryu: Huh?  
  
**

** Alex: That's why we need to go out there and find out.  Just sitting here won't change a thing. It's the same old stuff for you. So let's go.  
  
**

**Sia: You've been thinking too much, haven't you?  
  
**

**Alex: Yeah thanks to, thanks to Ryu. If we hadn't of come here, I probably would've never thought of any of this. Thank you Ryu.  
  
**

**Ryu: You're welcome.  
  
**

***Everyone is in the house except Ryu and Sia. See Sia and Ryu walking on the bridge*  
  
**

**Ryu: Sia.  
  
**

***Ryu runs up to Sia showing her something*   
  
**

**Ryu: You think Alex might want it?  
  
**

**Sia: What is that?**

**Ryu: A Paopu fruit. If two people share one, their destinies become intertwined. They'll remain a part of each other's lives, no matter what. It's one of the island's stories. You think I should try it?  
  
**

**Sia: What?!!! Over my dead body!!!  
  
**

**Ryu: Tee-hee!**

***Sia chases Ryu into the house***

**********************************************************

**Sia: Don't forget to R&R!!!**


	5. FantaZizing: The Last Day

DISCLAIMERS: Again I turned Ryudo's name into "Ryu" because of Chp. 3…and that I am officially Lazy to add "do" to his name Okay!

And

I do not own Kh! I don't! I don't! I don't!!!!! But I do have a **script** of KH so I guess I own that…hehehe!

**********************************************************

**Fanta-Zizing**

**_The Last Day_**

***It is now mourning. Everyone wakes up and heads to the kitchen and talk***

**Ryu: Good mourning everyone! **

**Alex: Good mourning Ryu.**

**Ryu: So what will we do today? The raft is all finished.**

**Lia: It seems that we need to load it with food. Then we'll—**

**Ryu: Finally leave this stupid island!**

**Sia: Hey Ryu, if you ever fall off the raft, I hope you get eaten by sharks!**

**Ryu: Why you little!**

**Sia: Tee-hee!**

**Alex: That is, if we leave the island. There is a chance where we might even all die, right?**

**Lia: Yes, that is true, but we can't back down now can we? We have to take chances now!**

**Alex: Yeah, you're right. So what do we have to gather up today?**

**Lia: We'll need drinking water, 1 seagull egg, 3 fish, 3 mushrooms, and 3 coconuts.******

**Sia: That's a lot of stuff…**

**Lia: I'll take the drinking water and the egg. You guys can take care of the rest.**

**Ryu: Why don't I help? Um, I'll go get the coconuts.**

**Sia: Don't get hit in the head with a coconut, Ryu! *Snicker***

**Ryu: What did you say?!**

**Lia: Okay then, who will take the mushrooms?**

**Sia: EWW! I HATE mushrooms!**

**Alex: I'll take them then…**

**Lia: Then I guess you're stuck with fish Sia.**

**Sia: What?! I hate fish too! I think that goes to Alex. **

**Ryu: Too bad Sia. Alex already left.**

**Sia: What?!**

***Sia storms out of the house***

**Ryu: Well, better go get those coconuts. They're not gonna pick themselves up are they?**

***Ryu leaves the house***

**Lia: …what AM I doing here?!**

***Lia leaves the house.***

***Later***

**Ryu: Whew that should be enough coconuts. Hmm…**

**Huh? Alex, what are you doing here? **

**Alex: Oh um, I really need help finding the mushrooms. I only found 1. **

**Ryu: Well, to find mushrooms, you'll have to look in dark places. Does that help?**

**Alex: Dark places… oh yeah; I think I might know a place! Thanks Ryu!**

***Alex leaves***

**Ryu: *sigh* Huh?**

***Ryu spots Sia spying on him***

**Ryu: Hey! Sia! Our raft needs a name. How about "Sia the Dorkster—I mean, "Highwind."**

**Sia: Me? Um… how about *SUGAR JOEY*!**

**Ryu: How 'bout I race you. Whoever wins gets to name the raft.**

**Sia: You're ON! **

***Lia comes along***

**Lia: What are you guys doing? Are you guys having a race? I hope Alex doesn't find out. Well, why don't I judge then? Here are the rules: **

**Take any route you want…**

**Fist one to touch that freaky star-tree and makes it back here wins.**

**Sia: If I win, I'm captain! If you win …**

**Ryu: I get to share a Paopu fruit with Alex.**

**Sia: What?**

**Ryu: If I win, I get to share a Paopu fruit with Alex, okay.**

**Sia: I'll NEVER LET THAT HAPPEN!!!**

**Lia: Okay, on my count:**

**3,**

**2,**

**1,**

**GO!!!**

***They both ran as fast as they could. They ran across the bridge. Sia almost fell off but she jumped as like Ryu did. Then they jumped off the cliff and ran on the sandy shore. They ran up the rock and touched the tree at the same time. Then Ryu took a route where you would jump on trees. Sia didn't follow Ryu's route and decided to jump off the cliff. She ran across the sandy shore and climb on top of the cliff. Then she went on the bridge and mad it to the finish line before Ryu***

***After the race***

**Sia: YEAH!!! I won! In your FACE Ryu!!!**

**Ryu: Man, lighten up. It's just a name, after all.**

***Sia scowls at Ryu and talks to him again***

**Ryu: What's that? Oh the Paopu thing? It was a joke. You should have seen your face!**

**Sia: GURR…    **

**Alex: Umm… did I miss something???**

**Sia: No, nothing…**

**Alex: Then why do you look all sweaty?**

**Sia: Um its hot isn't?**

**Alex: I guess…So did you guys get all your stuff?**

**Lia: I collected my stuff. **

**Sia: Oh, Lia was just about to help me catch fish. Let's go Lia!**

***Sia pulls Lia and head for the beach***

**Ryu: Did you find your mushrooms?**

**Alex: Well, all I need is one more. I found one behind the rock and found another behind some bushes. I don't know where to look now.**

**Ryu: I might know where the last one might be…**

**Stay here okay. **

**Alex: Okay…**

***Ryu runs to the "SECRET" place near the waterfall. He walks inside and sees many drawings on walls. Ryu smiles***

**Ryu: Wow, I haven't seen these for a long time.**

***Ryu bends down to the wall and draws pictures of Sia, Lia and a picture with Ryu giving a Paopu fruit to Alex. Ryu giggles at the drawing. Then Ryu hears something***

**Ryu: Wh- Who's there?**

***A person wearing a brown cloak with a hood covering his face appears***

**???: I've**** come to see the door to this world.**

**Ryu: Huh?**

**???: Tied**** to the darkness… soon to be completely eclipsed.**

**Ryu: Well whoever you are, stop freaking me out!**

**Where'd you come from?!**

**???: You**** do not yet know what lies beyond the door.**

**Ryu: I know, you're from another world!**

**???: So**** much to learn, you know so little.**

**Ryu: Well, I'm going to go learn what's out there!**

**???: A**** meaningless effort. One who knows nothing can understand nothing.**

***Ryu looks at a door without a knob that wasn't there before. He looks back, but the stranger was gone. Ryu grabbed the mushroom and left***

**Sia: Hey, Ryu!!! We caught the fish. It was a piece of cake!**

**Lia: I don't think it was easy for you.**

***Lia imagines Sia fall a bazillion times trying to catch a fish***

**Ryu: Umm, yeah, uh good, see you.**

***Ryu goes to Alex to give her the mushroom***

**Lia: What's up with him?**

**Sia: Yeah, how rude!**

**Alex: Oh Ryu. I was worried. Wow you found the mushroom thanks.**

**Well we should rest up. Tomorrow's the big day.**

**Ryu: Hey, could you meet me at the dock?**

**Alex: The dock? Oh, sure…**

**Ryu: Thanks…**

***Later at sunset, Ryu and Alex at the dock***

**Alex: So what did you wanted to talk about? You…okay?**

**Ryu: Alex, let's take the raft and go, just the two of us!**

**Alex: What? I can't just --**

**Ryu: I know, I'm just kidding…**

**Alex: What's gone into you?**

**Ryu: I noticed that I've changed when I met you. **

**Alex: You have?**

**Ryu: Yeah, I was a little afraid leave this island at first but now I'm ready. No matter what, I can come back, right?**

**Alex: Sure! Of course you can. **

**Ryu: That's good. Alex, I-**

***Ryu looks at Alex***

**Ryu: Alex, don't ever change…**

**Alex: Huh?**

**Ryu: I just can't wait. Once we set sail. It will be great.**

***See Sia and Lia spying on them for the bazillionth time***

**Sia: What! I think Alex is the one who changed!**

**Lia: You really think so…**

**Sia: Oh, I know so!**

**Lia: Hey, Sia…**

**Sia: What?**

**Lia: Do you think that Ryu might be a threat to our mission one day?**

**Sia: …**

**********************************************************

**WOOP!!! Wow this story is getting better and better! XD Don't for get to**

**READ AND REIVIEW!!!**

**Here's some pie for Jackie!**

***Throws pie in Jackie's face***

**Whoops, sorri, at least you got pie……. (RUN AWAY!!!!)  **


	6. FantaZizing: Night Fate

DISCLAIMER: 

I do not own Kh! I don't! I don't! I don't!!!!! But I do have a **script** of KH so I guess I own that…hehehe!

*********************************************************

**Fanta-Zizing**

**_Night Fate_**

*** It is now night time. It was VERY late! So everyone is asleep…**

**We see Alex dreaming~ ***

**Alex: Oh, Ryu…huh?******

***Alex is now surrounded in darkness***

**Alex: Where am I? Ryu! Sia! Lia! Is there anyone out there?!**

**Gay, but yet deep voice: So much to do… so little time.**

**Alex: Huh?**

**Voice: Don't be afraid. The door is still shut.**

**Alex: A door? What door? What are you talking about? Are you my continence? **

*** A light appears. She steps forward to the light***

**Voice: The closer you get to light, the greater your shadow becomes.**

***Alex's shadow becomes so big that it becomes a heartless***

**Alex: What is that?! That's not my continence! **

**Voice: But don't be afraid…**

**And don't forget…**

***The shadow gets closer to Alex***

**Voice: You hold one of the mightiest weapons of all…**

***Alex walks backwards trying to avoid the shadow. She is at the edge. The shadow jumps at her, but then Alex falls down into darkness. The scene fades and Alex wakes up from her nightmare***

**Alex: *Gasp* That was weird. A dream I guess, but yet so bizarre.**

***BOOM! (Thunder) Alex looks out of the window and sees a storm. (She's still sleeping in Ryu's room)***

**Alex: A storm? Oh, no! The raft! Ryu?!**

*** Ryu is not in his bed***

**Alex: Ryu? Where could he be?**

***Alex comes out of Ryu's room and goes to Sia and Lia's rooms. She opens their doors but doesn't see them either***

**Alex: What is going on? Where is everyone? I have to go find them.**

***Alex leaves the house and spots a door (where the "****Secret Place****" is)***

**Alex: I didn't see that there before. Huh? Ryu!?**

***Alex sees Ryu on the middle island. She goes to the hut thingy and goes up the stairs. Once outside, she runs across the bridge to the middle island. There, Alex spoke***

**Alex: Ryu!**

**Ryu: The door has opened…**

**Alex: What?**

**Ryu: The door has opened, Alex! Now we can go to outside worlds!**

**Alex: What are you talking about? We have to find Sia and Lia!**

**Ryu: They're coming with us! Once we step through, we may not be able to come back. There's no turning back. But this may be our only chance. We can't let fear stop us! I'm not afraid of the darkness!**

**Alex: Ryu…**

***Ryu holds out his hand while he is getting consumed by darkness. Alex tries to grab him, but she's too late. Ryu had vanished***

**Alex: Ryu!!!**

*** A light shoots down from the sky and blinds Alex for a second. The light disappears and Alex is holding a pink wand in her hand. She hears voices***

**Voices (I guess the Heartless): Shard…Shard…Shard…**

**Alex: What is this? **

**Huh? What are those?!**

***Little creatures (Heartless) surround her***

**Alex: Those things, they were in my dream! Hmm…**

***Alex looks at the door that she saw before***

**Alex: That door… I think I need to go over there.**

***Alex charges through the Heartless and jumps off the bridge. Then she runs through the sandy beach and goes up to the door and opens it. She goes inside***

**Sia crying: WWWWWWAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!! I want to go home!!! Lia! Lia!!! Wake up!!! **

**Alex: Sia?**

**Sia: Alex! I'm glad you're here! Oh, Lia! She got hurt when she was trying to kill those things!**

***See Lia on the ground***

**Alex: What is that?**

***Alex points at daggers on the ground by Sia***

**Sia: Oh, these? They just appeared of nowhere. I used them to kill those things. Lia has some too.**

***Sia pulls out different looking guns***

**Alex: I see…**

**I also have one too.**

**Sia: This is so WEIRD.**

**Alex: You're right. Hmm…**

** That door... I didn't remember that being there.**

***Alex points at a door inside***

**Sia: Huh? You know what? Me neither. You think we should open it?**

**Alex: Well what else are we going to do? Let those things eat us?**

**Sia: I guess you have a point.**

***Sia walks up to the door, but then the door suddenly opens***

**Sia: Alex!!!**

***Sia, Lia, and Alex fly out of the "****Secret Place****." They see a big black ball thingy that's consuming everything. Eventually everyone and everything is sucked in…**

**Alex: Ryu…**

*********************************************************

**;_****_;  WWWWWHHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYY????!!!!!(Why am I crying???)**

**Don't forget to review or my friend will kill you with her duel blade, hehehe…**

**Jackie: You can run, you can even hide, but I'll get you with my Duel blade no matter what in my trance mode and by doing my special attack: " I'm gonna throw pie like mad if you don't review!!!"    **

**XD**


	7. FantaZizing: The Chosen Ones P 1

In this chp. I get to show off my other oc! YAY!!!! He is:

Aniki

 (I wonder what role he gets…*snicker*)

**This chap.**** Is going to be long okay!**

DISCLAIMER: 

I do not own Kh! I don't! I don't! I don't!!!!! But I do have a **script** of KH so I guess I own that…hehehe! Hey… DON'T SUE ME!!!!!

*********************************************************

**Fanta-Zizing**

**_The _****_Chosen_****_ Ones_****__**

**_Part. 1_**

***At the entrance of "****Traverse****Town****" a boy wielding a large key walks in (not Sora) with a funny looking yellow dog. The boy looks at the sky and sees a star disappear***

**Aniki: A star is going out! We have to hurry and find this "****Leon****" guy. We have to help the king no matter what, okay. Let's go Pluto.**

***The boy walks forward while the dog, Pluto, stumbles off somewhere. Pluto finds Alex in a small alleyway***

**Alex: What a dream… **

**Oh just give me 5 more minutes…**

***Pluto pounces on Alex***

**Alex: Huh? This isn't a dream! Where am I? And where are my friends. Hmm… **

**Do you know where we are?**

**Aniki: Pluto!!!**

***Pluto raises his ear and runs off***

**Alex: Hey! Wait!**

***Alex runs into ****Travers****Town**** square( First District)***

**Alex: This is totally weird. I'm, in another world! I better ask for directions and see if anyone here has seen my friends.**

***Alex looks around and notices a cool looking place. It was very attractive so she thought that she might find some information there. She walks inside the "Accessory Shop"***

**Cid: Hey how can I help…Aw it's only a kid.**

**Alex: I'm not a kid! I'm a mature young lady. And the names Alex!**

**Cid: Okay, okay, simmer down. So what's up? You lost or something?**

**Alex: No! Well, maybe. Where are we?**

**Cid: How can you not be lost if you don't even no where you are?! Well, this is ****Traverse****Town****.**

**Alex: ****Traverse****Town****…**

**So, old man, is this another world?**

**Cid: Don't call me an old man!!! I'm still young! My name's Cid. Anyway…**

**Don't know what you're talking about, but I'm sure this isn't your world.**

**Alex: Well, I guess I will have to find my friends.**

**Cid: Well good luck whatever you're doing. Oh, if you ever get in trouble, just come over here. I'll look after you.**

**Alex: Thanks.**

***Alex winks at Cid and leaves the shop. Now what ever happened to Sia? We see Sia in the Second District of Traverse Town in the alleyway***

**Sia: Huh? Where am I? Is anyone there? Alex?! Lia?! Anybody?! Oh man. What trouble am I in this time? **

**Aniki: Behind you!!!**

***A heartless pounces at Sia. Sia falls to the ground blocking her self***

**Sia: AHHHHH!!!**

***Aniki comes running and slashes the heartless with his "Key"***

**Aniki: Are you okay?**

**Sia: Uhhhhhhh…**

***Sia is speechless***

**Aniki: Huh? _Raye-na?!_**

**Sia: Me?! No… um my name is eh Si-Sia!**

**Aniki: What?! Wait, you're not, Raye-na…**

**I'm sorry, Sia. I thought you were a friend of mine. You look so like her. Here. Let me help you up.**

***Aniki takes Sia's hand and pulls her up. Sia blushes***

**Sia: Um… thank you. You know, back there.**

**Aniki: Oh no problem. Well I have to go now. Got to find this ****Leon**** guy.**** See ya!**

***Aniki starts to run but Sia interrupts***

**Sia: Hey! Wait! Why don't I come with you? I need someone to protect me, right?**

***Sia does the puppy-eye maneuver on Aniki***

**Aniki: Well, you might get in my way, but I guess you can come. Can you fight? Do you have any weapons to defend yourself from the Heartless?**

**Sia: Heartless? Oh, those things? Um… oh yeah, I got these babies right here.**

***Sia pulls out her daggers that she got on the island***

**Aniki: Great! Well let's get going then.**

**Sia: Yeah! Oh, before we go, have you seen any girls around like me? They're friends of mine.**

**Aniki: No, not really.**

**Sia: Ohh…**

**Aniki: Don't worry. You'll find your friends sooner or later.**

**Sia: Thanks. **

***Aniki and Sia walk off to find "****Leon****." We go back to Alex who has wondered herself into the Second District entrance. There she sees a man fall down and loses his heart from a Heartless. The Heartless consumes it and disappears. Then multiple Heartless surround Alex***

**Alex: *Gasp* It's those creatures from the island! **

***Alex takes out her wand that she got from the island and whacks those heartless into oblivion***

**Alex: Wow. This thing is pretty powerful. I guess I should go back.**

***Alex goes back into the First District (the entrance) and sees that no one is there. She looks around and notices Heartless are everywhere. She runs through them and enters the accessory shop*  **

**Cid: You okay? You find your friends yet?**

**Alex: Uh no! There are these things out there! You think I found them?!**

**Cid: Guess not. Keep on trying.**

**Alex: (Did he even listen to a word that I said?!)**

***Alex leaves and encounters with a cute guy. He speaks***

**Leon****: They'll come at you out of no where.**

**Alex: Who are you?! (Hey, he's kind of cute.)**

**Leon****: And they'll keep on coming at you as long as you continue to wield one of the Shards. But why? Why would it pick a kid like you?**

**Alex: What the- What's that supposed to mean?! Just because I'm a young and beautiful girl, I can't have this toy wand, wussy boy?! (Oh GOD! Now he's gonna kick my but NOW!)**

*******Leon**** turns RED HOT like he's about to explode!***

**Leon****: Never mind. Now, let's see that Shard.**

**Alex: What? You're not getting this!**

**Leon****: All right then, have it your way.**

*******Leon**** swings his gunblade. They both start to fight***

**Moogle****: Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!**

**Alex: Trying to show off _WUSSY BOY?!_ Swinging your butter knife around, man that's the lamest! (Now he's surely going to kill me!)**

**Leon****: That's enough!!! You totally asked for it!!!**

***Leon concentrates real hard and  does a fire spell and shoots it at Alex, but it gets sucks up by her wand***

**Leon****: WHAT?!**

**Alex: Cool! There's a button shaped like a star flashing on the wand? Maybe I should-**

***Alex pushes the blinking button and does a FIREAGA SPELL on ****Leon****. ****Leon**** falls***

**Alex: HAHAHAHA!!!!! No one can't beat ME!!! HEH, HEH, HEH, HEH! I'm UNDEFEATABLE!!!**

**Now you're gonna… PAY!!!**

***Alex collapses in exhaustion holding the "Shard."***

**Yuffie: Aw, you're slipping ****Leon****. And it was a GIRL too!**

**Leon****: (Oh shut-up Yuffie!) I went easy on her. Looks like things are worse than we thought. A lot worse.**

**Yuffie: At least you found it. Good going. Oh and your face is all burnt up.**

**Leon****: I'LL TAKE CARE OF THAT WHEN I'M NOT ON THE SCENE, YUFFIE!**

***Yuffie and Leon drag Alex into the Second District Hotel. Still in the alleyway we see Aniki and Sia***

**Sia: Wow! Sure is spooky. **

**Aniki: *Giggle* You scared?**

***A finger taps Aniki's shoulder***

**Aniki: AHHHHH!!!**

**Aerith: Excuse me. Did the King send you?**

***Aerith just stands there, just smiling, just, smiling. (Thank god she's alive!) And also behind her, is Lia***

**Sia: Lia! Have you seen Alex yet?**

***Lia nods in a sign of "no"***

***In the Hotel(the Green Room), Alex starts to wake up***

**Ryu: Wake up, you lay bum! (Was about to put "Wake up, silly buns! ^_^) **

**You okay?**

**Alex: I guess… **

**Ryu: Those creatures that attacked you are after the Shard, but it's your heart they really want, because you wield a Shard.**

**Alex: I'm so glad you're okay, Ryu.******

**Ryu: Ryu? Who are you talking about? I'm the great ninja Yuffie.**

**Alex: Huh?**

**Yuffie: I think you might've overdone it, Squall.**** She called me a guy's name!**

**Leon****: That's ****Leon****. (You deserve it.)**

***Alex is baffled about everything. Who are these PEOPLE?! Alex looks down at the "Shard" (her wand)***

**Alex: This is a Shard?**

**Yuffie: Yeah, we had to get it away from you to shake off those creatures. It turns out that's how they were tracking you.**

**Leon****: It was the only way to conceal your heart from them.**

**But it won't work for long. Still, hard to believe that you of all people are the chosen one. Well, I suppose beggars can't be choosers.**

**Alex: GURRR!!!! You people are making me angry! Why don't you start making some sense! What is going on here?!**

***Now in the same hotel we go to the Red Room where Aerith, Aniki, Sia and Lia talk***

**Aerith: Okay, you know there are many worlds out there besides this town and the castle you've been to, right?**

**Aniki: Yeah. But aren't they supposed to be a secret?**

**Sia: (Wow! So there are other worlds out there!)**

**Aerith: They've been secret, because they were never connected until now. When the Heartless came, everything changed.**

***Green Room***

**Alex: The Heartless?**

**Yuffie: The ones who attacked you, remember?**

**Leon****: Those without hearts. And there is darkness in every heart.**

**Yuffie: Hey, have you heard of someone named Ansem?**

***Red Room***

**Sia: _Ansem?_**

**Aerith: He was studying the Heartless. He recorded all of his findings in a very detailed report. **

**Aniki: Can I see it then?**

**Aerith: Its pages are scattered everywhere.**

**Aniki: Scattered?**

**Aerith: Too many worlds.**

**Aniki: You think the King went to go find them?**

**Sia: (The "King?")**

**Aerith: Those were my thoughts exactly.**

**Aniki: Then I'll have to find him quick! But…I'll need to find these Shards first.**

**Sia: (Shards???)**

***Green Room***

**Alex: So this is a Shard?**

**Yuffie: Exactly.**

**Leon****: The Heartless have great fear of the Shards. That's why they'll keep on coming. **

**Alex: Well, I really didn't ask for this, this THING.**

**Yuffie: The Shard chooses its master. And it chose you!**

**Leon****: So tough luck.**

**Alex: How did all of this happen?! I remember being on a mission to find this Key, then-**

**Wait a minute! What happened to my friends! Sia! Lia! Ryu…**

**Leon****: You know what, I really don't know. Well, sooner or later the Heartless will find you. Better prepare yourself.**

**Alex: Prepare myself? What for?**

**Leon****: TO FIGHT FOR YOUR LIFE! So are you ready?**

**Alex: Well, I guess…**

**Leon****: Then let's go. Yuffie let's go join with Aerith. She should be there with the other visitors. **

**Yuffie: ****Leon****!**

***Yuffie points at a Heartless that appeared in the room***

**Leon****: Yuffie, GO!**

***Yuffie goes through the door that leads to the Red Room***

**Aerith: Yuffie!**

***Green Room***

**Leon****: Alex, let's go!**

*******Leon**** jumps through the window and smashes it while Alex follows. They are outside***

**Leon****: Don't bother with the small fry. Find the leader. Let's go!**

***Alex runs off trying to find the leader of the Heartless. Back to the Red Room…***

**Yuffie: We found one of the Shards!**

**Aniki: You did!**

**Yuffie: Yeah! A girl has it. Her name is Alex!**

**Sia: Alex! That's my friend! Where did she go?!**

**Yuffie: She went off to find the leader of the Heartless!**

**Lia: The leader of the Heartless?**

**Sia: Lia, we have to go find her. She could get killed!**

**Lia: Yeah…**

**Aniki: Hey, why don't I come with you? I'm also looking for the Shard too, and it seems that your friend has it.**

**Sia: Well, okay.**

**Lia: … (There's something weird about him, and especially that huge key he's holding. It kind of rings a bell.)**

***The group sets out to find Alex. Alex has gone through the Town and made it to the Third District. She walks down the stairs. Sia, Lia, and Aniki are on the balcony in the Third District. There, they are surrounded by Heartless***

**Sia: So these are the Heartless guys?**

**Aniki: Yeah, let's go get them you guys!**

***A light flashes on the balcony and Sia, Lia and Aniki are flying towards Alex***

**Alex: Sia??? Oh- Wait- Don't!**

***Sia, Lia, and Aniki land on Alex. Aniki looks at Alex's Shard***

**Aniki: Is that the Shard?**

**Alex: Huh? Who are you?**

**Sia: Oh, this is Aniki. Aniki, meet the wielder of the Shard and also my best friend, Alex.**

**Alex: Huh? Sia! Lia! I'm so glad you're here! Where have you guys been? I've been looking for you!**

**Lia: Well…**

***Alex looks at Aniki and notices the Key that he is holding***

**Alex: Is that the Keyblade?**

**Sia: How do you know that?!**

**Alex: Duh! That is what Riku told us to find! The Keyblade!**

**Lia: Oh yeah…**

**Sia: Wait! I don't remember! Show me proof!**

***Okay, we'll be going on a flash back Friday…***

Riku: Your mission is to find this Keyblade.

Sia: A Keyblade? Sounds cool can you whack stuff with it?

Riku: No, Sia. This Keyblade is said to bring peace to troubled worlds or something like that.

Alex: Whoa, who's your new client this time Riku?

Riku:  Says he's a king. A nut case if you ask me. He said something about the End of all worlds or something…

***End of flashback***

**Sia: Ohh…now I remember.**

**Aniki: Yes. This is the Keyblade, and I am the Keyblade Master.**

**I am on a mission too. Before all of this, I lived happily on my world, "****Hamburger****Land****." It was so peaceful until the Heartless came. I was separated with my dearest friend, Raye-na, and I vowed that I would find her. Before my world disappeared, I received the Keyblade, and I found myself at the King's castle. There I was sent on a mission to find these Shards and seal keyholes in other worlds. They said it was my duty and that I might even find Raye-na on the way. So I went on a gummiship the castle provided me and came here to find ****Leon****. So here I am.**

**Lia: Wow it seems like it was destiny that brought us together.**

**Alex: Um... thanks for your intro, but I think we have bigger problems.**

**Aniki: Huh?**

** *Pillars rise up from the ground, blocking all the exits. Then a big Heartless appears. It is the Guard Armor***

**Alex: That must be the leader!**

**Lia: Well let's bring it down!**

***Everyone takes out their weapons. Sia takes out her daggers, Lia takes out her guns, Alex takes out her Shard wand, and Aniki takes out the Keyblade. They begin to fight*  **

*********************************************************

**I'll leave the fighting for last. I think that part. 2 will be a lil shorter but who knows. Well see you later… **

**Keep on reading and reviewing.**


	8. FantaZizing: The Chosen Ones P2

DISCLAIMER: 

I do not own Kh! I don't! I don't! I don't!!!!! But I do have a **script** of KH so I guess I own that…hehehe! Hey… DON'T SUE ME!!!!!

*********************************************************

**Fanta-Zizing**

**_The _****_Chosen_****_ Ones_****__**

**_Part. 2_**

***They begin to fight the Guard Armor who has a torso, 2 feet and 2 arms that they must defeat. Aniki charges at the Heartless and slashes the torso up, but then he gets knock downed by the arms. Sia charges the enemy, but trips and lands flat on her face. Alex uses healing magic from the Shard and heals Aniki and Sia. Then they both work together and defeat the arms. Then Lia shoots the feet from afar and Alex uses her magic. Together they destroy the feet. Now there is only the torso left. Everyone combines their powers and attacks. Lia shoots the torso to stop it in its tracks. Alex does a fire spell on it, and Aniki and Sia give the final blow. The Guard Armor disappears, only leaving a heart behind. Then sparkles of light come out of nowhere and hits Sia's daggers and Lia's guns. They both examine their weapons***

**Lia: What were those lights?**

**Sia: Yeah. And what did it do to our weapons?**

*******Leon**** comes out of nowhere and talks to them***

**Leon****: So, it seems that you have found your friends Alex.**

**Sia and Lia: (Whoa… he's kinda cute!)**

**Aniki: (Show off pretty boy…)**

**Leon: And, it seems that the Keyblade Master has also found all of the Shards.**

**Aniki: Huh? You mean they have the Shards?**

**Sia: We, do???**

**Leon****: Yes. It seems like it was destiny for you guys to meet. You all have the same mission. To seal the key holes and find the King.**

**Aniki: Yeah. Hey, why don't you guys come with me? We can go to other worlds on the vessel the King gave me. What do you say?**

**Alex: Well I guess we should go. We all have the same mission, so why not?**

**Sia: Yeah! You're right!**

**Lia: Sure.**

**Aniki: Yeah! All for one and one for all! Together, no one can beat us! **

***Chamber of the ENEMY!***

**Hades: Those little squirts took down that Heartless. Who'd have thought it?**

**Jafar****: Such is the power of the Keyblade and Shards. Their power is not their own.**

**Ursala****: Why don't we turn them all into Heartless? That'll settle things quick enough.**

**Maleficent: Enough. The Keyblade and Shards of Hearts has chosen them. Will it be them who conquer the darkness? Or will the darkness swallow them all up? Either way they could all be quite useful.**

***Maleficent smiles…EVILY! Back in ****Traverse Town****, ****Leon****, Yuffie, and Aerith say good bye to the new team***

**Leon****: Make sure you're all prepared for the journey ahead of yourselves. We don't know how far the Heartless have spread.**

**Yuffie: Good luck!**

**Aerith: I hope you find your friends.**

**Leon****: Look out for each other. Keep your spirits up.**

***They say their good byes and farewells. What will they find on this journey? Can they stick together and finish the mission? Or will they be defeated by the darkness? ***

*********************************************************

**YAY! They are all together now! So happy! Buy what happened to RYU?!**

**Jackie: Hey, Final Fantasy is an RPG…**

**Alex (a.k.a. Aya): So…**

**Jackie: So? So it means that I do Catastrophe on you because you have no pie for me!!! HAHAHAHA!!!**

**Alex: NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!  **

***A clone of me comes by with a record player and puts on the FF9 fighting music***

**Jackie: I HATE THAT SONG!!!! Catastrophe!!!! **

***Jackie does Catastrophe on my DJ clone***

**Alex: hehehe… good diversion.**

**MOOGLE: DON'T FORGET TO READ AND REVIEW, KUPO!**


	9. Fanta Zizing: Getting to Know Each Other

DISCLAIMER: 

I do not own Kh! I don't! I don't! I don't!!!!! I also don't own anything else in the story too. Not even my pants! Wait; is that even in the story?! But I do have a **script** of KH so I guess I own that…hehehe! Hey… DON'T SUE ME!!!!!

*********************************************************

**Fanta-Zizing**

**_Getting to Know Each Other _****__**

*** The new team set off to their new destination, but Heartless ships would always delay them. So the team just chilled in the Gummiship, SUGAR*JOEY***

**Aniki: It seems the Heartless are everywhere!**

**Lia: Yeah…**

**Bummer…**

**Sia: Are we there yet?**

**Lia: No.**

**Sia: When will we be there then?**

**Lia: When you shut up…**

**Sia: Oh Lia that will never happen! Hmm, you guys are boring. Hey! Where's Alex?**

**Aniki: Sleeping I think.**

**Sia: What??? But she never sleeps!**

**Lia: Well I guess she does now so just SHUT UP!**

**Sia: Poop…**

**Aniki: (Poop???)**

**Sia: So, Aniki, you said you were looking for somebody. Is it your SECRET crush??? Or maybe your GIRLFRIEND?!**

***Aniki blushes***

**Aniki: NO!!! Her name's Raye-na and she's just a friend of mine!**

**Sia: Oh, really…**

**Then tell me about these Shards we have. What do they do?**

**Aniki: They are called "Shards of Hearts." I guess you could call them Shards for short.**

**Sia: So… what are they used for.**

**Aniki: Well they seal keyholes together with the Keyblade. You get it?**

**Sia: I guess…**

**So Lia…**

**Lia: What?**

**Sia: Are we there YET???**

**Lia: I'm gonna kill you!**

***Lia takes her gun out and shoots Sia but she misses.**

**We go to Alex and see what's in her little mind right now ***

***Another Dream***

**Alex: Where am I? These dreams that I keep getting are so weird. **

***Alex walkes forward into darkness. She keeps on walking. Then she notices a door. She wants to go there, but a giant blue unicorn wearing a red cowboy hat blocks the door. Alex walks towards the door bravely, but the unicorn shrieks***

**Unicorn: PPPPPPPPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

***Alex wakes up* **

**Alex: What? What do you want?**

**Aniki: Oh, did I wake you? **

**Alex: No….**

**Yo****… why you here?**

**Aniki: Oh, it's a war zone out there with your two friends.**

**Alex: Yeah I guess you're right. They fight a lot.**

**Aniki: …**

**Alex: …**

**Aniki: Hey, Alex.**

**Alex: Huh?**

**Aniki: Do you have any personal reasons why you, you know, going on this trip?**

**Alex: What do you mean?**

**Aniki: Like, I went on this journey to find my friend, Raye-na. So are you looking for someone too?**

**Alex: Well before it was just for money and manga books, but now, I have lost someone very dear to me. Kind of like your story, right?**

**Aniki: Wow, I guess so. It seems that we have some stuff in common.**

**Alex: …So, where did you come from again?**

**Aniki: Oh… ****Burger****Land****.******

**Alex: (Snicker)**

*** The team flies through space until they make it to there new destination***

**Sia: AAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!**

***Hear gun shoots***

**Lia: Mwahahahahahaha!!!HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!**

*********************************************************

**I am so lazy…….**

**You know the routine R&R**


End file.
